


New Addition

by erikaehm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaehm/pseuds/erikaehm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili meets his new little brother for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time writing these Durin's so I hope it's okay :x written for Bendy over on tumblr. My tumblr ask is open to prompts also....erikaehm over there. Enjoy.

_New Addition_

 

 

The crying has stopped but Fili doesn’t leave his room. He’s huddled beside his bed, the toys that Bofur has made him the past few months sprawled in front of him as he sets up the small toy castle and the mini Dwarven king. There’s a dragon lying somewhere nearby but he ignores it, making a whole family of royals to sit outside the castle. They look happy and he smiles a gappy, wide mouthed grin down at them. He won’t play with the dragon anymore today, he decides. He wants the Dwarves to be happy and dragons don’t make them happy.

 

The door opens but he’s too entranced with having the king hug the princess, because they’re siblings and they love each other. His little pudgy fingers stroke over the princess’ hair – it’s painted black like his Mam’s, and her dress is blue and gold. He thinks she’s pretty although not as pretty as his Mam (even if she doesn’t have blue and gold clothes, but wears mostly brown now) although he’d never tell Bofur or uncle Thorin that; they were the ones that got him the princess and he wouldn’t want to offend them.

 

“Fili.” Thorin’s voice is low and tired, sounding a little bit grave. He stands over his nephew, arms folded across his chest, and watches as Fili jerks in surprise. His little hand knocks over the little wooden people and he scrabbles to stand. One hand curls into Thorin’s pant leg, helping the child to stand, and Thorin feels some of the tension slip out of his shoulders.

 

“Uncle.” Fili sounds almost sheepish as he lets go and curls into himself, eyes darting around the room and the mess he’s made. It’s just that he’s been in his room all day, by himself – well, Balin had come by earlier to make sure he ate his supper but he’s been bored. A bored Fili is often a destructive one. “Is Mam okay?” He asks softly. He knows it was her crying earlier and they wouldn’t let him go _see_. She hasn’t cried since papa went away for good, two months ago, and he’s been scared that someone else has gone.

 

He feels sick and sleepy with worry and even though he’s too big for such childish nonsense he lifts his arms into the air.

 

Thorin doesn’t hesitate to scoop Fili up into his arms, balancing him against his chest. “Your Mam’s okay.” He says, sounding amused now as he bounces Fili a bit and turns towards the door. “Your brother is here now.” He explains as he shoulders open the door. “She was busy bringing him here to us, that’s why she was crying.” He knows that Fili – young, smart, brilliant Fili – has probably been thinking the worst. He’s been a little quiet and sullen since the accident in the mines.

 

It doesn’t take him long to cross the small house and into Dis’ room. They’ve cleaned it up since the baby has come – the blood would have set Fili into a panic – but it’s still humid from the fire, the smell of hard working sweat filling the air. He deposits Fili at the door and watches, smiling, as his nephew barrels towards the bed full tilt. His little hands grasp at the spread and one leg flails as he tries to heft himself onto the mattress. Dis curls a hand around the back of his head when he finally manages it, stroking her fingers through the golden locks at his nape adoringly.

 

Fili isn’t paying attention to her, though. His wide eyes are focused solely on the wiggle bundle attached to his Mam. It’s small and wrinkled, with a tuft of black hair on the top of its head, sticking up in odd directions. Fili knows enough to understand it’s eating – and he’s burst in on his Mam changing enough times to not be bothered by the sight. He reaches out curiously.

 

“Gentle.” Dis tells him even as she begins shuffling to a seated position, moving the babe around. The little one seems like he’s done eating now anyway and she fixes her shirt back over her chest, eyes half lidded and full of love and warmth.

 

 His fingers make contact with a cheek and he keeps his Mam’s warning to mind, making sure to be _gentle_ which is a word not normally associated with their day to day life. The babe is soft, though, and he finds he likes it as he reaches up to pat through the tuft of black fuzz, mussing it up more than it already is. His Mam doesn’t tell him not to so he snuggles down into her free side, head rested on her chest so he can still reach.

 

The babe whines and wiggles more until Dis lays him across her chest. His head is turned to the side and milky eyes focus on Fili as a fist waves uselessly in the air. He catches the hand and gasps when the babe grasps back at his fingers. The grip is surprisingly strong and he can’t help but grin widely at that. Definitely a Dwarf, then!

 

“Fili, this is your brother, Kili.” Dis explains through a yawn. She’s steadying Kili atop her with one palm, the other still carding over Fili’s head.

 

“He’s small.” Fili notes, but he doesn’t seem bothered by it even as Kili pulls his big brothers fingers into his mouth to gum at. The babe already seems like he’s falling asleep and that would be frustrating it Fili himself weren’t ready to nod off. He wants to play.

 

“So were you.” Thorin says from the door, and Fili hums, having forgotten uncle was there.

 

Dis offers her own brother an amused smile as he brings a blanket over to carefully drape it across them. “Were you this enthralled when I was born?” She jokes over her children’s heads.

 

Thorin smirks and drops a kiss to her damp forehead. “Nay, but then I’d already had a brother and knew the trouble I’d be getting myself into with you.” He tweaks an unravelling braid and settles into the armchair by the fire. “Sleep, sister. I’ll keep watch.”

 

Dis drifts blissfully into the land of the unconscious, still smiling to the sight of the heads of her children laid across her chest – as different as night and day.


End file.
